The presidents daughter
by ruthie-camden-Brewer
Summary: Seth goes with Shane on a trip to watch the presidents kids while he's in hawaii during the summer and never sees whats coming when he meets the presidents daughter, R&R!
1. Stupid duck

Stupid Duck

"Thank You, GOD!" Seth said as the final bell rang indicating summer vacation.

"So what are you going to do this summer?" Seth's friend Marco asked walking out of the class.

"I'm going with Shane on a trip to the white house."

"So your gonna meet the president?"

"Yeah, and we are leaving tomorrow that's why I was so thankful to get out of the 10 month torture chamber." Seth exclaimed.

"God your so lucky! I'm gonna stay with my grandparents while my parent go to Europe and my sister goes to an all summer cheer camp." Marco said.

"Not really. I'm gonna be stuck on a plane with the man who sounds like a horse when he snores." He said blankly.

"I guess I'll see ya later bud." Marco said walking toward the bus.

"Yeah I'll see ya next school year." Seth said walking toward the mini-van.

"Hey honey how was the last day of school?" Julie Plummer asked Seth as he got in the front seat and closed.

"The same as it always has been." He blankly.

"Are you all packed for you trip to the white house?" She asked him while keeping her eyes on the road.

"All set!" Seth said happily.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day! Seth Plummer: Happy go lucky kid!"

"Hey I never said I was that excited."

"I was kidding." She said pulling into the driveway.

"I'm gonna go double check if all my stuff." Seth yelled to her as he ran to the door, opened it, and ran into the house.

"Okay!" Julie said walking to the door

"Hey look its Sir dorks-a-lot!" Zoe said to Seth as he ran up the stairs.

"Bite me!"

"I cant I might get rabies!" She Yelled.

"Ha, ha funny."

"Hey Seth!" Lulu said.

"Hi Lulu, Bye Lulu." He said running to his room.

"What's up with him."

"Do you remember anything?" Zoe asked.

"Sometimes. If its not about me or school the no!"

"He's going on a trip with Shane to Washington tomorrow!" Zoe said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh…oh man!" Lulu said sadly.

"But he has to take Gary with him!"

"WHAT!" Seth yelled and ran down the stairs.

"What's the matter Seth?" Julie asked Seth.

"You never said that I would have to take the duck with me! I'm not even sure if they let ducks on planes!" He said angrily. Gary waddled up to Seth and bit him on the arm.

"Ow! You are a dead duck!" Seth said chasing Gary.

"Seth please do not hurt the duck!"

"Is this a bad time?" Shane asked Julie.

"No not at all, Seth is just trying to murder a duck for biting him." She said sarcastically.

"Why did Gary bite him?"

"I'll tell you why. Mom refused to tell me that we were taking the STUPID DUCK! With us on the trip."

"Julie!"

"What! I'm going to my parents with the rest of the kids for the summer and I'm sealing off the duck doors!"

"So you cant take the duck with you?"

"My mom doesn't like Gary and My dad is allergic!"

"Why does your mom not like Gary?"

"Because my dads allergic!"

"How can a man be allergic to a duck!"

"I have you now duck."

"Seth put Gary down or else no White house!"

"You got lucky Gary!"

"Julie I really don't wanna take Gary with us."

"Sorry."

"Alright we'll take Gary! I'll see you guys tomorrow." Shane said walking to the door.

"How could take her side!"

"Do you want ducky droppings in your room this summer?"

"No."

"Alright then. I'll se you tomorrow."

* * *

This is my first Pacifier fanfic so R&R!

ruthie-camden-brewer


	2. Meet the Harpers

Chapter 2: Meet the Harpers

* * *

Ding Dong. Seth woke up to hear the doorbell ringing. He looked at the alarm clock. It read 6:00 and he left for the plane in 10 minutes.

"Seth! Shane is here."

" I'll be right down, mom!" He said jumping out of his bed putting a quick brush in his hair and grabbing his bags. He tried to run but the bags slowed him down. When he was almost to the bottom of the stairs He managed to get out the words.

"Al little help!"

"Oh sorry honey." Julie said running over to help him with Shane following behind her.

"Ok lets start taking these out to the car." Shane said carrying two of the bags.

"Wow I thought your sister packed a lot!" Julie said grunting on only carrying one bag.

"Hey I heard that!" Zoe yelled from her room.

Seth chuckled then his mom glared at him and he stopped.

"Sorry."

Once all the stuff was in the car Seth hugged his mom and got in the car.

"Remember to brush your teeth." Julie reminded him.

"I know mom."

"Ok. I love you Seth. Be careful Shane." Julie said to them both.

" We'll be fine Julie." He said as the drove off.

* * *

At the airport in Washington.

Shane and Seth walked off the plane and looked around to see if they could spot the president.

"Do think he's ditching us?"

"No, because there he is." Shane said pointing to a man next to a jet plane holding up a sign that read 'Lt. Shane Wolfe and Seth Plummer'.

"_Another_ Plane?" Seth whined.

"Yes another plane. Now lets go!" Shane said dragging Seth with him.

"Ah! Lt. Wolfe, Mr. Plummer." He said shaking their hands.

"Mr. President, sir." Shane said after shaking his hand.

"President Harper it's a pleasure to meet you." Seth said after shaking his hand too.

"Why, It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Plummer. Shall we head to the house. I will have your things shipped to the house." He said entering the jet.

"I don't think that the president will be happy to have duck roaming around the house!"

"Shut up and get on the plane."

* * *

At the White House

"So welcome to the white house!" The president said presenting the huge building.

"Wow. This is freaking huge." Seth said amazed. Shane slapped him on the arm.

"No need for that. Now here meet the Family. My wife, Diana…"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Harper." Seth said shaking her hand.

"You as well Mr. Plummer, Mr. Wolfe."

"My son, Stephen…"

"Hi." He said shaking their hands.

"… And my daughter Sage… Umm where's Sage?"

"I'm right here, Dad." A girl about Seth's said as she was walking down the stairs. Sage had Bleached blonde hair with dirty blonde highlights and Fair skin. She was wearing a white hoodie with sleeves that went up to her elbow, A pink shirt underneath, Camouflage green kapris, and Pink ballet flats. She immediately caught the eye of Seth and Seth caught her eye. She was humming "16 going on 17" From the sound of music and Seth knew what it was.

"Its nice to meet you Seth, Lt. Wolfe." She said shaking their hands just like the others did.

"It's nice to meet you too Sage." Seth managed to get out while shaking her hand.

"Lt. Wolfe will be watching you while your mother and I are in Hawaii and Seth just came along for the fun." The president told Stephen and Sage.

"Dinner is in 20 minutes ma'am." A maid with a British accent said to the Mrs. Harper.

"All right, Thank you Anabelle." She replied

"Seth, Lt. Wolfe, Stephen and Sage will show you to your rooms. And be ready for Dinner in 20 minutes." Mr. Harper said to them.

"Lets go." Sage said anxiously waiting for Seth and Shane

"Go ahead." Shane said to Seth.

"Okay.

"Hey was that the sound of music that your humming earlier?" Seth asked trying not to sound stupid.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sage asked surprisingly.

"I was in the play." Seth confessed. He was afraid that she would think of him as a geek or nerd or something like that.

"Could you help me practice for a play that I'm in? I'm playing Liesl."

"Sure. In a community play I played Rolf."

"Wow that's cool. Any other guy would think it's stupid to be in a play!"

"Well I don't."

"Well here's your room. And if you need anything I'm right across the hall." She said walking to her door.

"I'll see you at dinner." Seth said back.

"Okay." She replied, then shut her door.. Seth had found and interest in her. And Sage had found an interest in him.

* * *

Im sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter. hope you like this one. R&R!

ruthie-camden-brewer


	3. Saluting and footsie

Hey peoples! Here is the 3rd chapter!

Saluting and footsie

* * *

Seth was watching T.V when someone knocked on the door. 

"Hey." He said opening the door revealing Sage.

"Hey, Are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Dinner." She said giggling.

"Oh yeah! Lets go!" Seth said embarrassed. They ran down the stairs.

"You are the slowest person in the world." Sage joked standing outside the dining room door waiting for Seth.

"Well I'm not the athletic type. Are you?" Seth said out of breath.

"Let's see, football..."

"Tackle or two hand touch?" Seth asked.

"Tackle. Basketball, Baseball, soccer, volleyball, cheerleading, gymnastics. You name it I've done it." She said naming them.

"Well your parents seem strict about dinner, so lets go." Seth said walking to the door.

"Ok then. Your gonna sit across from me."

"Why you?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"Don't question the first daughter!" Sage said jokingly.

"Yes ma'am." He said saluting her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah save it for the go army commercial." She said putting his hand down. They made it there before Sage's parents did. The president and his wife came in and got seated.

"So daddy, you and mom are leaving for Hawaii tomorrow right?" Sage asked.

"Yes and we expect you and your brother to behave, do you understand young lady?"

"Yes dad."

"So Seth what grade are going to?" The president asked.

"Well Mr. Harper I'm going into the tenth grade." Seth replied politely.

"So is Sage! And please call me Andrew" The president pointed out.

"Yeah but he's going into a public school. Dad why can't me and Stephen go to a public school?" Sage complained.

"Because it's too dangerous."

"Wow a bunch of teachers and desks are so dangerous. You know I'll bet that they're planning to blow up the school buildings the day the kids start going to school!" She shot back. Then the doorbell rang.

"We will talk about this later young lady." Andrew said sternly. Sage just rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Harper. Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Plummer's thing have arrived. But there is one thing that I'm sure is not theirs."

"Gary." Seth and Shane both said at the same time.

"Who's Gary." Stephen said while eating his green beans.

"Oh you'll see." Seth said sinking low in his chair.

"Should we just send everything to your rooms?" Diana asked.

"Yes please." Shane said looking annoyed.

"Stephen Chew with your mouth closed please!" Andrew said, also annoyed, to Stephen.

"Sorry." Stephen replied after swallowing. Sage chuckled.

"Ok who ever is playing footsie under the table with me will you please stop!" Stephen said looking at Seth and Sage who just looked at their food.

* * *

The next chapter is coming up! R&R and please no flames! Tootles! 

XOXO Ruthie!


End file.
